The application is related to a pipe coupling construction. A pipe coupling construction is disclosed in US2009/0085351. The inner surface of this prior art pipe coupling construction may be completely made of a plastics material, including the inner liner of the pipe and the associated sealing element which protrudes at the outer end of the coupling. Thereby, the metal parts of the coupling are shielded from any aggressive substances in the fluids to be transported through the pipe, such as present in crude oil. Moreover, the pipe coupling construction is well equipped to cope with the high pressures at which crude oil is delivered from a well, having regard to the reinforcement layer in the plastic pipe and the metal sleeve construction and flange.
In the prior art pipe coupling construction, the coupling has fairly large outer dimensions, which result from the position of the coupling on the outside of the pipe. Said prior art coupling has a sleeve and flange which are integrated in one piece of metal material. The sleeve thereof is connected to the outer bush through a pair of additional shell halves, which grip around both the metal sleeve and the outer bush.